Liviu Hodor
}} Liviu Hodor is a romanian musician and DJ. He's start in music came up with a smashing succes. His singles took by storm the radio stations playlists and the club sessions, Liviu being already among the successful romanian dance projects. Early life and career Liviu Hodor started his career at age 16 in his hometown Câmpulung, Romania. He worked so far as a radio dj and then at age 18 started to spin decks in clubs all over Romania. He moved to Bucharest and had worked with no.1 television in Romania Pro Tv, plus he had his own radio show on Vibe Fm – the no.1 dance radio station in the country. He also continued his dj career. For this he won best new act on the 2010 Nights.ro Awards edition. In 2009 he made his next step in his career. Along with beautiful female vocalist Tara and with worldwide superstar Edward Maya he started a dance music project: Liviu Hodor feat Tara. The first single Happy for you has been no.1 for several weeks all over Romanian radio charts. More than 1 year after the track was released radios all over the country are still playing it making Happy for you the most longeval song on the Romanian Top 100 Airplay chart. “Happy for you” is starting to conquer other coutries. The song has already been licensed all over the world with the biggest record companies there: Middle East (EMI Arabia), North, Central and South America (Ultra Records USA), UK+Eire (3Beat/All Around The World), Germany, Switzerland, Austria (Lickin Records)Belgium, Netherlands, Luxemburg (NEWS), Spain + Andorra (Blanco Y Negro), Russia + CIS (Dance Paradise.Kontora), Portugal (ViDisco), Poland (MyMusic), Bulgaria (Animato), Greece (EMI), Turkey (EMI). Other countries are about to be added on the list: France, Italy, Czech Republic, Hungary and few other balkanic countries. In 2010, Liviu Hodor and Tara released their second single on the Romanian market. Dream with you is a summer catchy track with a lovely accordion vibe on it. The track was composed by Liviu Hodor alongside his fellow studio partners from the band Sunrise Inc. The track has also received a lot of radio airplays in Romania and is one of the most played song in the clubs here. In 2011 Liviu teamed up again with Sunrise Inc for another dance track “Still the same”. The video was voted as one of the best done so far in Romania . Summer of 2011 seems to be one of the hottest for Liviu Hodor. He just released “Sweet love” alongside the amazing female vocalist Mona. The track had a huge feedback and it’s already in every dj or radio playlist in Romania and other territories. Singles * "Sweet love" (feat. Mona) * "Je t'Aime" (feat. Mona) * "No stress" (feat. Mona) * "Unde-i dragostea" (feat. Mona) Own Eurovision Song Contest Liviu Hodor and Mona were chosen to represent Romania in the contest Own Eurovision Song Contest 17 with their song "Sweet love". At the end of the show the song placed 1st with 191 points. Category:OESC 17 entrants Category:OESC Romania artist Category:OESC winners